


finding you

by orphan_account



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood, Confessions, Death, F/F, Kissing, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Darling, you’re so magnificent,” purrs Triss. The other woman whimpers at the words and grabs a tan arm and lathers it with soap.“We’re still both dirty,” murmurs the dark haired sorceress. Dirt and blood taints their skin, and they both recoil at the sight of it.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	finding you

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble!! yeehaw when will i actually writ a fic instead of posting shitty stuff??? 
> 
> sorry the writing is so choppy and weird in this djdn

Scent of blood swallows her senses, and she gags. “Triss!” shouts Yennefer. 

Bodies are torn to pieces and an ocean of blood seeps into the flooded soil. It was horrific. Fog covered distance that Yennefer could not see, and she was both thankful and full of hate that she could not see further ahead. 

A sick sound of slapping wet flesh hits her ears, and then a hoarse yell. “Yennefer!” 

She takes a step in direction of the sound. “Triss! Stay where you are,” she orders as she takes another step, “I’ll come to you!.” 

In reponse, she hears a distant, “okay” and moves urgently. The fog swallows Yennefer hole, but she trusts the noise coming from Triss and steps over the bodies. 

A glimpse of color, and she comes closer. “Triss!” 

The woman snaps her head to her and grins. They run into each other’s arms, panting and sobbing. 

“You’re alive,” Triss croaks, and shaking fingers wipe away the tears on the woman’s face. 

They stare at each other, absorbing all of the life they could see and lean their head together. 

“Yes,” Yennefer says, “I am alive, and you are too” 

Brown eyes close with a nod and a mumbled “yes, we are.” Yennefer cups her lover’s face, looking into her eyes with a gentle smile, and kisses her. The other woman eagerly replies with the kiss with her own twist of her head and grasping hands. Then, they separate with a gasp. 

“Fuck. I love you,” confesses Yennefer. 

Triss smiles and says, “I love you too, darling, but let’s save the kissing for later and get out of here.” 

The violet eyed sorceress barks a laugh. “Yeah, let’s get out of this hell.”

Triss grabs Yennefer’s trembling hand and holds onto it tight. “It will fine soon,” she whispers to her girlfriend before leading the way out of the fog and dead bodies. 

When they arrive to their small home Yennefer has tears and snot rolling down her face and Triss does not leave her. They are both wrecked with horrors and stumble inside the house into the washroom. Yennefer pulls out the tub while Triss searches for the oils and soaps; Both woman summon water into the tub when everything is found. 

Their hands find each other again and chase each other’s cloths off. Dresses and undergarments fall to the ground silently, flesh touches another’s heat, and two woman settle inside a tub. Legs and meat of thighs kiss, and Triss nuzzles against Yennefer’s neck as she leans her back further into her chest. 

“Darling, you’re so magnificent,” purrs Triss. The other woman whimpers at the words and grabs a tan arm and lathers it with soap. 

“We’re still both dirty,” murmurs the dark haired sorceress. Dirt and blood taints their skin, and they both recoil at the sight of it. 

Triss stops flirting and helps to wash away the filth and pain on her dear. Silence covers them like a soft blanket. They have much to talk about and grief but in the tub, cleaning one another, things have calmed down and that is enough for the lovers.


End file.
